Consumers desire laundry detergent composition to provide cleaning benefits across a range of different stain types. Although many laundry detergent compositions available on market today provide excellent cleaning benefits, there is still a desire to have improved cleaning benefits across a range of stains.
Both cyclic diamines and amphoteric surfactants are known to provide grease cleaning benefits. However, it was surprisingly found that formulation of cyclic diamines and an amphoteric surfactant in a laundry detergent composition provided for a higher than expected stain removal benefit across a number of different stains.
In addition, an issue with water-soluble unit dose articles though is the possibility of premature rupture prior to use. Especially wherein the detergent composition is a liquid this can result in spillage and mess both in the storage container and during the dosage operation. Furthermore, spillage within the container can result in contamination of neighbouring unit dose articles meaning their use is also messy and inconvenient and not just that of the ruptured unit dose article.
In order to reduce the volume of leakage from a ruptured unit dose article, the viscosity of the liquid detergent composition can be increased. However, such viscosity increase requires the use of rheology modifiers. These provide no cleaning active benefit and serve only to increase the viscosity. This can be problematic in a water-soluble unit dose article where there is limited space for formulation of ingredients. Hence addition of a rheology modifier can negatively impact cleaning performance due to resultant lower levels of cleaning actives in order to make space for formulation of the rheology modifier.
It was surprisingly found that the formulation of a cyclic diamine and amphoteric surfactant in the laundry detergent composition providing for increased viscosity without the need of a non-cleaning active rheology modifier.